


Need A Hand, Sister?

by hirusen



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drifter Being A Smartass, Drifter Offers To Help Ikora Build The Vex Gate, Game: Destiny 2: Season of the Undying, Gen, Language, Trust Issues, Vex Gate (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: She knew that she needed help to complete the Vex Gate, she just didn't think he'd be the one to offer it.
Relationships: The Drifter & Ikora Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Need A Hand, Sister?

In all of the years and decades she's been alive, Ikora Rey never thought that he would be the one to come to her aid. After Guardians and Eris Morn had reported on why the Vex had suddenly became more active on the Moon, and in turn, Ikora began building the gate, she realized that she didn't quite understand all the fine details of Vex technology. It frustrated her, yes, but given that she was a Warlock who was personally taught by Osiris, she knew she would figure it out soon.

"You seem a little lost there, sister." She spun around quickly, her shotgun transmatting into her hands and leveled at Drifter's head, the man snapping his hands up into the air. "Whoa! Didn't mean to startle ya." "Give me one good reason not to." "We're in a library, and shotguns are loud." Oh this son of a bitch. Ikora didn't lower her weapon, instead shoving it right into Drifter's cheek, making sure to press the barrel of it against his face as hard as she could. "They'll forgive me if I do." "You're lookin' for information on Vex Gates and how to not only pull a Vex Hydra out of multiple timelines, but to safely transmat the tech via a beacon."

Ikora froze as Drifter shoved his head into her gun, not forcing it away but burying it deeper into his skin, his eyes seeming to stare into her very soul. "Or am I wrong?" The urge to pull the trigger was nearly as strong as her urge to go with Osiris all those years ago, but just like then she resisted it. Drifter seemed to relax a little once she transmatted her gun away. "...What do you know about Vex technology?" "A lot more than you'd think. Rode their network once with an old crew; I was the only one to survive, paint that picture how ever you'd like."

He didn't seem to be lying. In fact, he actually seems to be honest for once with his words. "And why would I trust your information?" He didn't say anything, but his Ghost appeared next to him and displayed a blueprint of the Vex Gate. "Because it's the only source you'll find in the Tower."

* * *

Drifter guided Ikora back down to the Annex, handing her a couple of crates before grabbing more himself and heading back into the bazaar. "I'm sure you'll want to watch over its construction." Drifter stated as he set the crates by the tables Ikora had various things scattered about on. The Lightbearer glanced out over the catwalks Ikora already ordered the construction of, glad to see she was just as eager as everyone else to get this blasted universe back into something that looked like stability. "This and the blueprints I gave you should be enough to get the basic frame built; you're gonna need every Guardian you can get to collect Vex parts for the rest of the construction."

"...Why help? Why does this even concern you?" Drifter glanced over his shoulder at Ikora, the confusion clear on her face. "I've been trapped in the Vex Gate Network before; you'll die over, and over, and over at a more and more maddening pace until you're finally able to claw your way out. Our little Chosen One? If they get stuck, they've got Osiris and Sagira to help them, but everyone else? They'll be helpless...and I'm tired of seeing people helpless." Drifter's eyes fell onto his feet as he spoke, old and painful memories trickling up to the surface, but he managed to hold them down for now.

"Anyway, you should get this started as soon as you can; shouldn't be too hard for you to figure out how it all goes together." He hastily stated and he turned heel and quickly went back to the Annex.

* * *

Week three of the project and Ikora's run into a snag. While the Guardians have indeed gathered more Vex parts than Ikora honestly knows what to do with, there's suddenly been a drop in them, which in turn as effectively put a halt on the construction.

"Damnit. I was hoping I was just sleep deprived again..." Drifter's voice fluttered to Ikora's ears, spinning around to see the man not too far away, arms cross and annoyance on his face. "Can I help you?" "More like I need to help you. I thought I wasn't seeing my usual numbers of Gambit matches." Ikora cocked a brow, curious. "Don't ask me why, but a LOT of Guardians have decided to live in the Crucible, and if they don't call that home, any planet with **out** Vex is their new homestead." Drifter explained as he walked closer to Ikora, the woman reaching behind her to signal her Ghost to get out her shotgun again, though that didn't stop Drifter as he shook his head and checked the schematic he gave her.

"...Well, it's not like I'm actually gonna use any of it..." Drifter muttered before straightening back up and gesturing for Ikora to follow him. "Your old hideout?" Drifter gave her a smirk as he lifted the gate enough for them to both walk under it. "And here I thought you didn't like me." "Watch it." He didn't need to be told twice. "We can use this." He said, motioning to the seemingly mountain of tech he had tucked away in duffle bags. "...Will it work with what we have?"

Drifter turned to Ikora, shocked. He wasn't expecting her to not only not question whether she could trust his tech, but to also call her project _their_ project. "It will. I'll get it all in place, but yer gonna have to help me move it, sister." She didn't say another word, just started grabbing bags and taking them to the needed location.

* * *

Traveler. Ikora can barely remember the last time she's been this distracted. Normally, she's able to focus on her work, ignore whoever was working on the Gate at the time unless they came to her to ask for clarification on what went where. It didn't seem at all like the Drifter would ever need that kind of guidance.

His duster was removed and folded, the belt he wore with it resting on top of the fabric as he transmatted a holster for the gun he kept tucked within it on his thigh, setting his hand cannon inside. Drifter got to work not three seconds after he had holstered his gun. The man was a sight to behold as he worked. The other workers who had been there were no longer here, having left as soon as they saw just how quickly and efficiently he worked. It was like watching a creator of any kind getting lost in their art: complete focus, no pause in the flow of their moments or thoughts.

It was beautiful if she was honest. As he saughtered the first of two more panels for the first ring of the Vex Gate, Ikora saw for most likely the first time peace on the man's face. It was like he hadn't survive through the worse Ages, hadn't gone through everything that he had and wasn't burdened with things he shouldn't know; like this was all he's ever known and it was where he found his peace in the universe. "Hey." Ikora jumped out of her skin as he spoke up, not realizing that she had been staring at Drifter.

There was no way in all of the circles of hell that she missed his fucking smirk from her reaction. "Ya mind helping get this up? Catwalk doesn't quite reach it." "Of course." She had watched as he hefted the first panel into place by himself, somehow using his Light to keep it in place as he connected the two pieces together. "Fuckin' hell, sister. No wonder you were a Crucible champion." Drifter remarked as he saughtered the last panel in place, being held there by Ikora's own two hands. She allowed herself a shit-eating grin at his words, hearing the slight worry in his tone.

"Welp. That should keep you on track." "...Thank you." Drifter raised a brow at her as he slipped his duster and belt back on, not quite sure he heard her right. "Anytime, sister. Anytime."

* * *

Drifter couldn't hold back his laughter. "So this is how you repay me for my help!" He remarked as he leveled a blank stare at Ikora and Zavala as they entered his little hovel. "It's complete, Drifter, we just--" "Wanna test it out. I get it." His eyes flickered between the two of them before he sighed. "Alright. Come on; this is a one time thing though." Ikora gave him a small smile that he was sure he was making up.

Zavala wasn't thrilled to be in one of Drifter's Gambit arenas, but this was the only one with a large enough Vex Gate for them to use. Ikora activated the beacon and the trio watched as the one Ikora had built quickly transmatted over it. "You really wanna pull a copy of that thing here? Not much cover if things go south." Ikora gave him a look that quickly shut him up and had him moving a little further back, his scout rifle being pulled off his shoulder and into his hands.

* * *

...It was a surprisingly short 14 times of killing the Undying Mind. "Well, it appears to work. Somehow..." Drifter didn't miss the distrust in Zavala's words, but he understood them; Drifter wouldn't trust himself either. "Again, thank you, Drifter. I'm not sure I could've done this as quickly without your help." Drifter shrugged his shoulders. "You Warlocks are good at figuring out these kinds of things; would've happened with or without my help." Ikora gave him a weak laugh. "You expect some kind of debt or favor from this?" "Zavala." Ikora chided, but even she was curious about that as well.

After all, Drifter doesn't offer his help without him getting something out of it in someway. "Only favor I ask is that you and I go into a private match in the Crucible, Ikora." The surviving Vanguard were stunned. "Look, I get that neither one of you have any reason to ever trust me, I get it. I honestly do. But don't you ever doubt that, while I'm no 'Guardian', I **_do_** want what's best for humanity and the rest of us Lightbearers." That...almost seems out of character for Drifter. "This?" He started, arms spread wide to indicate the arena they were in. "Gambit? Prime? They're only a means to further train the little Lights we've got running around."

"By using the Darkness?" "It's a tool. Just like the Light is. I know you both have felt my Light; the Darkness is melded with my Light, mingled with it and settled down. But it's only a tool I use when all bets are off and I need to make the winning play." Zavala narrowed his eyes at Drifter, Ikora looked once again curious. "...I can tell you all about what I know about the Darkness a different day, yeah?" Drifter offered before turning on his heel and leaving.

He didn't miss the way Ikora seemed hopeful that he would.


End file.
